1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a flash memory for a circular buffer.
2. Description of Related Art
One form of computer memory is non-volatile memory. An example of non-volatile memory is flash memory. One use of memory, including non-volatile memory such as flash memory, is to store log data. However, there is a need for a flash memory able to be used in a circular buffer.
The foregoing objects and advantages of the invention are illustrative of those that can be achieved by the various exemplary embodiments and are not intended to be exhaustive or limiting of the possible advantages which can be realized. Thus, these and other objects and advantages of the various exemplary embodiments will be apparent from the description herein or can be learned from practicing the various exemplary embodiments, both as embodied herein or as modified in view of any variation which may be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, the present invention resides in the novel methods, arrangements, combinations and improvements herein shown and described in various exemplary embodiments.